black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Thieves (Adelaide Summers)
Adelaide Summers is a well respected caregiver and guardian in the Gunnedin slums. She has taken on the responsibility of caring for abandoned and lost children in the slums and throughout Gunnedin from genetic research companies that will take advantage of them. Despite her hatred for genetics companies, she still takes care of prize fighters who are sponsored by these companies. She was the main caregiver of Rook. She was formerly an assassin for Unter until she quit to provide her stealthy skills to provide for those who cannot such as children in thief communities. Biography Adelaide was born in 2041 to a struggling prole family on the edge of the residential area and had an average prole upbringing. Because of her close connections to thieves who were affiliated with Unter, she too became an assassin at the age of 14 unbeknownst to her family. Her thief community became corrupt from the blood money and in fear that she will fall into the same trap, she quit Unter which was an extraordinarily brave choice. Under Unter, assassins either die on the job or they die from natural causes. People don't tend to leave Unter alive as they can be easily targeted for assassination to keep the organisation under wraps. Inspired by the exploits of Corvus and the tale of The Trickster, she migrated to the furthest area of the slums under a new identity as the Queen of Thieves. As the Queen of Thieves, she has chosen to right her wrongs by taking care of abandoned children or children otherwise unable to fend for themselves in thief communities and to protect them from military forces and genetics corporations who may kidnap or take advantage of these children. In 2076, after her charge, Rook was recruited into Black Feather, she formed an alliance with Corvus so that Black Feather may offer the thieves protection through Rook so that he may still visit the thieves. Personality and traits Adelaide is incredibly cunning which aided her in her resignation from Unter as well as her prowess as an assassin. She always knows how to get herself out of sticky situations because of her practical nature. She could not continue living as a regular prole girl because she hates commitment and is easily bored by prole life. Being an assassin offered her much more opportunities. Because of all the awful situations she had gotten herself in as a child, she knows how vulnerable children are, especially those in the thief community where people are often not governed by rules. She is very protective but she also knows that there are some very important skills these children will need in order to survive living as a thief in Gunnedin so as a result she is tough but also caring. Adelaide does not enjoy being controlled so she did not like Corvus at all when they first met despite her being inspired by his stories. But like most people, she never knew of Corvus' real face. She insisted on striking an equal deal with Corvus. Over time, Adelaide became less cold and reserved towards Corvus and saw him more as an equal. Although Adelaide sees herself as a mentor to her charges, she saw herself more as an older sister to Rook while she looked after him. She felt the obligation to take care of him after assassinating his parents as she knew that she could not leave the child behind so she brought him back to the slums to raise him. She never could tell him where he came from. She feels a strong connection to Rook because he was the one that converted her from working for Unter to becoming a mentor for thief children. Trivia * Adelaide Summers is loosely based on musician Emilie Autumn * Adelaide comes from the French form of the Germanic name Adalheidis, which was composed of adal meaning "noble" and heid meaning "type". This is ironic because although she is given the title of Queen, she is only a protector among the lowest ranks of society in Gunnedin. * Summers is derived from the nickname Summer in Old English which was a nickname for a cheerful person or someone who lives in a sunny place. This is also ironic because although Adelaide is not exactly a downer, she isn't the most cheerful optimistic person and Gunnedin tends to be quite dark. * Adelaide's MBTI is ISTP Gallery Adelaide summers sketch.png adelaide_concept.jpeg Category:Characters